


背叛

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 目睹索隆敗戰，娜美決定跟神‧艾涅爾一起走......Ps. 本作時間點為空島篇的草帽海賊團





	背叛

_『對象是風和海的話，我就有辦法航海！』_

言猶在耳，當初的意氣風發已消失無蹤。

索隆的痛苦叫喊還迴盪在耳邊，他，全身焦黑地倒在我面前，雙眼緊閉，一動不動。

只……剩下我一個人了……

捂著口，拼命忍住即將奪眶而出的淚水，胃部在痙攣……

這一天，還是來臨了。

打不贏的敵人，

漫無止境的恐懼，

生，或死？

沒人能救我。我，只有一個人。

早知道的不是嗎……？

既然決定當海賊，或早或晚，總會面臨這樣的時刻。

沒有永遠不散的筵席，沒有永遠不會失敗的戰役……

但，我以為……

_『娜美！！妳永遠是我的夥伴！！』_

_『不要緊！娜美小姐就由我來保護！！』_

我以為……跟這群人在一起，一切都會沒事的……

我……錯了嗎？

我……不該太過相信他們嗎？

不！不是的！

沉溺於安逸的生活，逐漸忘卻現實的嚴苛，放任自己成為溫室花朵的人……是我。

我愧對了所有曾為守護這夢想與生命而付出的人們……

緊緊握住左臂上的刺青。

夠了。

我不要再繼續軟弱下去了。

至少，我必須……保護我自己。

為了還沒實現的夢想，為了不辜負大家的心意，

我不能死在這裡，絕不能！

站在高處的男人向下俯視著我。

「妳呢？妳要跟我一起走嗎？」

顫抖……停止了。

唇邊……露出了微笑。

「我願意跟你走，請帶我走吧！」

各位，抱歉了。

就算必須背棄同伴，就算只有我一個人，

我都會……活下去。

這才是，我所能獻上的，我的……『忠貞』。

《全 文 完》

**Author's Note:**

> 送上浪潮祭文一篇～！！
> 
> 寫這篇文的時候，我的腦袋裡一直想著《不夜城》的女主角夏美。  
> 連摯愛都可以欺騙、犧牲，使盡一切手段只為了活下去……  
> 相當勇敢又有韌性的一位女性。（雖然下場蠻不幸的……）
> 
> 娜美，也是這樣的人吧？  
> 儘管平時表現得像個嬌生慣養的大小姐，必要時卻能展現出無與倫比的堅強。
> 
> 背叛……怎麼定義？  
> 「辜負別人的期待」就叫背叛？  
> 那……只要忠於自己，背叛……又如何？
> 
> 謹以此文，祝天才航海士娜美小姐……生日快樂！！\^O^/
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
